Unusual
by cloudluvsme13
Summary: If you're going to be the king, you'll need a queen. Loki's queen is just better than everyone else's. Unfortunately for Loki, Thor exists. LokixOC Loki/OC and one sided ThorxOC at some points.
1. Introduction

Nat was different from all the other girls in the nine realms, Loki decided suddenly as he absently roamed the halls of his home one night.  
He didn't even care about the fact that she was a servant to his family, because she was the only of her kind - and she belonged to Loki.

First of all, Nat was the only person who sincerely preferred _his_ company to his _brother's_, and never attempted to hide it ("I don't care much for loud things" she'd said bluntly, glaring at his blond brother).

Then there was her brains. She was perfect company for his daily trips to the library. Nat was perfectly able to do puzzles and to have a full conversation about nearly _everything_, and didn't complain about being bored within minutes (like Thor).

There was also what _every_ man noticed, and that was her looks. She always appeared unusual, with her light grey eyes and abnormal white hair. She was _always_ prettier than the other girls in Asgard, from her childhood to her adolescence, and everyone knew she would grow to be a _stunning_ young woman.  
Her mouth was usually pulled into a (cute) pout when she was around others, and curved into a rosy plump-lipped smile when she was alone with Loki.  
Loki hated admitting it, but her looks were the first thing he noticed about her when they were children.

And her looks were distracting him right then. Loki had walked in on her crying in the library, crouched underneath one of the windows. Nat's hands were covering her moistened eyes, and her body was shaking with silent sobs. Loki found this oddly heart wrenching to watch, but he wasn't sure what to do about it. He'd never felt much sympathy for anyone.

He finally settled for walking toward her, squatting to her level, and placing a hand on her shoulder. Nat jumped and gasped, but relaxed when she realized that it was only Loki who had discovered her. She looked oddly guilty that she had been caught.

"Nat, why are you... upset?" the young man asked uncertainly. Nat looked up, wrapped her arms around Loki's slender body and rested her chin on his bare* shoulder. Loki felt his cheeks become temporarily warm.

"It's nothing, Dear Prince. You should be in bed; you have to be awake early tomorrow for Thor's ceremony." Nat said, pulling away shortly after her small show of affection.

Loki wasn't good with emotions (or people in general, really), but he knew that this wasn't a good answer for him to leave with.

"If it were nothing, your face would be dry." Loki's green eyes scanned her face for any evidence of what was troubling the girl. He found nothing.

"I'm but a humble servant to your family, Dear Prince. I'm sure it matters very _little_ how I'm feeling." Nat responded bitterly, turning her head to stare out of the window. Loki grimaced, awkwardly patting the small of her back.

"You're my - er - wonderful friend, Nat. If it matters to no one else, I suppose it does to me...? So tell me what's troubling you. Please." Loki attempted, mentally slapping himself for how foolish he sounded. Nat giggled softly, folding her hands and placing them on her lap.

"You're so awkward it's silly... I'll tell you, but there's nothing that could be done." Nat's small smile fell as she said the last few words.

"Go on."

"I was born into being a servant, as you know. I've never been outside of these walls, never seen anything that's made my life interesting. I'm not even permitted to accompany you or your brother outside! I have no _freedom_!"

"Neither do the other servants, really. But we treat you better than the rest of them."

"But _I_ could do something great if i was free, I know it. Your family has more than enough servants, why do _I_ have to stay _here_? I don't want to be a _slave_ any longer!" Nat said in frustration, tears slipping out of her eyes again. Loki took her hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze.

"If you weren't a servant, we'd never have known each other. You would've been lonely, Nat; we both know no woman would be your friend, because they all envy you! And every man in Asgard wants nothing but to _bed_ you! I mean, look at Thor and his foolish friends." Loki reasoned. Nat paused for a moment, absorbing all what Loki had just told her. She then smiled mischievously and giggled.

"But Dear Prince, _you're_ a man! Do _you_ want nothing but to bed me?" she asked slyly, turning his words around. Red blossomed on Loki's pale face.

"N-no, we've been friends since we were children, so it's different!"

"It's alright if you do, I'd understand."

Loki cleared his throat and waited for his blush to fade. Then, confident that Nat would stay by his side, he gave her a charming smile.

"I have something that will bring a smile to your face, Darling. I wanted to surprise you with it, but I can't have you crying, thinking that your fate is sealed."

"What is it?"

"Oh, just something that will bring the _both_ of us the appreciation we deserve..."

"_What is it?_"

"Well, I'm not _really_ Odin's son. I'm _actually _a frost giant. From Jotunheim. God of Mischief. Been lied to my entire life, it seems." Loki took Nat not running away screaming after this confession as a good sign. He wouldn't have to _force_ her to stay with him.

"Are you going to continue?"

"I'd like to convince that blubbering oaf to attack the Frost Giants, dear Nat. To break the treaty..." Loki paused to see if she was still with him. She shifted to make herself more comfortable, then smiled.

"Alright, but before you continue, I have a question?"

"Go ahead and ask."

"So... not very big and scary for a Frost Giant, are we Loki?"

He face-palmed, but continued to tell Nat about his plans.

* * *

**_*For the sake of... me, Thor and Loki sleep shirtless. :3_**

**_Updates for this might be slower than I thought- once every week, at the least. Feel free to harass me if I'm moving too slow for any of the stories. XD_**


	2. Interruption

Nat rubbed the fabric of her billowing black dress with a large smile.

It was unlike anything she had ever worn; the fabric didn't even scratch her when she moved, actually being quite soft. It was the first dress she had ever worn, adding to the magic of things (she preferred pants, but everyone she asked refused to give her any, insisting that she wear the dress).

"Do you like it?" Loki asked from beside her. Nat jumped and placed a hand over her heart, turning to look up at him with wide silver eyes.

"You scared me half to death! Why are you in my room?" she asked, lowering her hand and pouting.

"Oh, because I'm allowed. Now..." Loki placed a hand on her waist and pulled her into his side, causing her to give a small squeak.

"_Loki_!"

"We should really get going. We don't want to be late." he said, walking into the hallway. He and Nat received strange looks on the way to the ceremony.  
It was a good thing her room was so close to their destination, because if one more maid asked what Loki was doing in Nat's bed chambers, she was sure that people would start to talk.

When they got to the entrance, Loki instructed her to wait by the door for him after everyone else had cleared out.

"Already planning on exploiting your brother's misery..." Nat said with a giggle. Loki smiled softly and released her, passing through the doors alone to stand by is father.

Nat counted to twenty, then slipped in the room inconspicuously, standing behind two large men (most likely guards of some sort; she didn't really care). They each nodded at her and exchanged somewhat perverted smiles.

She didn't have to wait long for - _Eugh_ - _Thor_ to walk in, causing the room to erupt in cheers.

He noticed her hiding, grinned broadly, and winked before continuing toward Odin. Nat wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Idiot." she mumbled, pushing her short white hair away from her face.

* * *

Nat patiently waited for Loki in one of the many dining areas.  
She eventually grew bored and ended up setting the table and preparing a full meal. She smiled at her handiwork and sat on the window ledge, humming softly to herself.

Thor stormed in, screamed, and flipped the table, destroying Nat's beautiful setup.

"You _ass-licker_!" she narrowed her silver eyes at the shocked prince, poking out her bottom lip. Thor cleared his throat and lowered his head, hiding the slight pink on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Nat." he said softly, sitting next to her. She rolled her eyes and strained a smile.

"It's not like anyone was going to eat it, I guess, so it's alright..."

Loki slid between the two and placed his hand over Nat's. Thor sighed.

"It's unwise to be near me, you two." he said, placing his head in his hands.

_I was here first! _A voice in Nat's head screamed.

"This was supposed to be my day." Thor said to nobody in particular. Nat shut her eyes and suppressed a smile.

"Spoiled." she whispered to herself, gaining a pinch from Loki.

"It'll come. Soon." Loki said innocently. He and Thor proceeded to talk about the frost giants and Jotunheim.

Sif and the three warriors walked in, which nearly made Nat cry out.

Nat didn't mind Voltstagg or Hogun so much, and she'd actually catch herself enjoying their company sometimes.

She was still justified in her misery, because dealing with Fandral in addition to Thor (who at this point, due to his brother's words, was greatly cheered up) was testing too much of her patience.

Then there was Sif. Sif hated Nat so much that if looks could kill, Nat would be killed a minimum of one-hundred times a day. Nat was just lucky they were never alone, because she was sure she would suffer _many_ bruises.

To save her the trouble of dealing with anyone, she shoved her fingers in her ears and shut her eyes, blocking out everything.

A few brief moments passed before Nat was shaken by Loki.

"Where'd they go?"

"I convinced them to go to Jotunheim and retaliate. They're preparing." Loki said, smiling down at her. She pouted.

"Where do I go until then?" she asked, fiddling with the neckline of her dress. Loki kissed her forehead gingerly.

"Just wait, love." He responded, walking out of the hall and leaving Nat to clean up the mess.

Thor poked his head back in the room moments after Loki had wandered away. Nat didn't seem to notice him, having busied herself with scooping bits of turkey off the ground, so he loudly cleared his throat.

She turned to face him with a strained smile.

"Um, Nat...?"

"Can I help you?" she asked through her teeth, resisting the urge to throw a smashed pastry at him. Thor smiled bashfully down at her.

"I just wanted to say that you look beautiful."

This caught Nat slightly off guard. Thor being _polite_ to her instead of _ogling_, or making an inappropriate remark (or giving Sif any further reason to hate her?)?

"Oh well - thank you!" she stammered, raising her eyebrows and blushing. It wasn't every day somebody paid her a compliment (as opposed to blatantly requesting her company as their wife/slave, which Loki seemed to find entertaining).

Thor tried to avoid looking directly at the servant, for fear that he would embarrass himself.

"You look beautiful everyday, but to see you dressed like a girl is really something." he said in a slightly more confident voice. Nat furrowed her brows, looking at the mess before her, the window, and back to Thor.

"Thank you, Prince. You should really be going. I'm sure the others are waiting for you, and I have this mess I need to clean up." she said, pointing to the door with a turkey leg. Thor smiled again, turning around.

"I'll see you when I return." he said as he left.

Nat waited for his footsteps to fade and sighed, kicking a pie near her feet.

"I'll be anticipating Loki's return rather than yours." she said, boredom overtaking her once again as she began to furiously clean.

* * *

_**Wife/Slave: One of those girls who will do **_**anything**_**to please their husbands. **_

_**I wish I had a dog... D,:**_


	3. Odin

"You _blatantly_ disobeyed me in going to Jotunheim!" Odin's voice boomed, scaring Nat out of her nap.

She peeked out from the statue she was hiding behind, watching him and Thor argue with each other. Loki stood there, watching with interested green eyes.

"You are a _spoiled little boy_!"

"And you are an _old man_ and a _fool_!"

The room rang with silence. Even Loki looked slightly surprised at this outburst. Odin, red-faced and furious, clenched and un-clenched his jaw.

"Loki! Fetch the Servant Girl!" Odin barked, causing the God of Mischief to jump.

"Which one?"

"You know the one."

Nat felt her heart drop. She knew he was talking about her.

"No, father -"

"_The one with the white hair and silver eyes_! Fetch her _now_!" Odin hollered. Loki nodded, but didn't get the chance to search for her. Nat came out from the shadows, head bowed slightly and brows furrowed.

"Y-yes?"

"You are to accompany my son to Midgard, where he will learn humility. Make sure he is safe."

"What?" the three young people asked in unison. Odin didn't repeat, instead dragging Nat so close to Thor that their shoulders touched. Nat swallowed thickly.

"Father, she's innocent!" Thor cried, shaking his head furiously.

"K-king, I have the utmost respect for you, but this is unfair! I've done n-nothing wrong! Please, don't make me -"

"You're always complaining about not leaving the castle. Why shouldn't I kill two birds with one stone?" Odin muttered, clearing his throat.

Nat and Loki exchanged glances, him still in shock that she was to be forced to follow Thor to Earth. Nat turned up her nose and sniffled indignantly at Odin.

The last thought that went through her head before she left was that this was all wrong, and that for once Thor was right. Odin was an old fool.

* * *

Thor was still unconscious beside Nat when she came around. She shakily rose to her feet and held her head in her hands, trying to sort her thoughts.

When she was positive she wasn't going to die, Thor was already on his feet, groaning loudly and complaining about a headache.  
Nat felt her face grow hot with rage. She reached up, slapped him across the face (Which most likely didn't hurt, but it made her feel better), and glared at him. He looked at her with wide blue eyes.

"I hate you!" Nat spat, feeling tears of frustration sliding down her face. She roughly wiped at them with balled up fists, ignoring Thor's hurt expression.

"I'm sorry..." he said softly. Nat sniffed and looked up, catching a glimpse of a light behind Thor.

"Car!" she blurted, jumping up. Thor followed her lead, and the pair soon felt steel slamming into their faces. They slid off with collective moans of pain.

_"Oh my God, _we hit them!" a female voice screamed. Nat rose to her feet again (because Thor had taken most of the hit, she was just a little shaken) and glared at the three people before her.

Two young women and an older gentleman, staring at her and Thor like they had sprouted wings (and they might as well have, after crashing to the ground like they did).

"Can I help you?" Nat yelled, causing the three to jump. Thor stumbled to his feet, holding his middle with one arm and his head with the other.

"Nat, don't take out your anger for me on these people..." he muttered, blinking dazedly.

"What's going on with your uh... hair?" the black haired girl asked Nat. In response, she rolled her eyes and turned away.

"What realm are we in, if you don't mind me asking?" Thor asked politely.

"Realm? What are you talking about?" the blonde girl asked thickly. Nat pouted.

"We can only be in Midgard, you brute. Your father said so. I don't know why _I'm_ here, however..." Nat grumbled to herself as Thor was busied with talking to the people. She looked up at the sky, half _expecting_ somebody to tell her this was all a cruel joke.

"Nat! These kind people have offered us a place to stay until father allows us to return."

"_I'm_ allowed to go back! _You're_ the one who got exiled, you bastard! _I'm_ just here to watch you!" Nat screamed shrilly, causing the small group of people in front of her to flinch.

"Nat, don't be like that. Just accept the help being offered." Thor calmly said, placing his hands on her small shoulders. She turned away.

"I suppose. Anywhere is better than this place right now. It's filthy."

"It's dirt." the man said, raising an eyebrow. Nat scoffed.

"Maybe I was better off _inside_." she mumbled to herself.

"You really need to work on your people skills!" the blonde snapped, narrowing her eyes at Nat.

"I didn't mean to be mean... I'm just sad. Can I have a change of clothes?"

"We may never see our friends again and your worried about a few tears?"

* * *

Darcy (the brunette) and Nat struggled to button the front of her shirt without popping any of the buttons.

"You said it would only be _a little_ snug!" Nat wheezed when they got it as far as it would go. Darcy heaved a sigh.

"You're chest is bigger than I thought it would be."

"Not much."

"Not much bigger, no. But it made a considerable difference." she said with an awkward smile. Nat remained stoic, rising to her feet and dusting off the bottom of her unreasonably short pants*. She left out of the bathroom into the living room, where Thor stood with his shirt only half buttoned as well (though that might have just been laziness).

His face turned red when he saw her in her new clothes.

"You look ama -"

"Piss off, Princess. I'm going somewhere." Nat said, walking to the door and giving it a swift jerk.

"It's raining." Jane (the blonde) stated, smiling sheepishly.

"Let me go with you. You aren't safe on your own." Thor said, grabbing her hand before she could argue. Nat felt her eye twitch in annoyance.

"Go away, I'm tired of your _stupid_ _face_!" Nat screeched, slapping him away and darting out before he was able to catch up.

Nat stopped after tripping and landing face first in a puddle. She remained on the ground, unwilling to move. She was already wet and tired, so what was the point?

She saw a pale, dry hand extended for her to grab. The hand was attached to a slender, clean body, and Loki's handsome face was smiling down at her.

"Loki!" Nat leaped into his arms, ignoring the fact that she was sopping wet. Loki pressed his lips against her wet, salty cheek.

"Nat, where is Thor?"

"With a few Midgardians." Nat answered quickly, releasing her hold on him.

"Odin is asleep. I've taken the throne. You are allowed to come back." Loki said proudly, loosely gripping her by the curve of her waist.

"I'm glad."

"But the two of us are going to be down here for just a little while longer."

"... Have you gone mad?"

"I had to make a few quick adjustments to my plan. I didn't expect him to send you away." Loki said softly, shrugging. Nat sighed.

"Fine, but I refuse to be near _Thor_."

"Well that's a given."

* * *

**_*That's just what I call anything beyond a certain point on my thighs. XD_**


	4. Troubles

"Where did you get this... money from?" Nat asked with a tilt of her head once she had finished her waffles. Loki smiled charmingly at her from across the small cafe's table.

"Don't worry about it." he said, handing their waitress the bill and her tip.

"Easier said than done. You're terribly pretty, you know. Have you been... hooking?" Nat asked him, leaning forward a couple of inches. Loki rolled his jade eyes, ignoring her indelicate statement.

"I've realized just now that you have to go back to Thor. Just for a while." he said, smile fading. They stood, and walked out of the cafe. Loki didn't put up his umbrella this time.

"How come, if you don't mind me asking?" Nat asked, obviously unhappy. Loki bent over to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Please don't argue, Nat."

"Why are you taking me back? I ran away for a reason!"

"What is that reason?"

"I-I don't like your brother. He's got more brawn than brain, he's perverted, and -"

"Protection."

"... Excuse me?"

"Thor might be stupid, but he's good protection. I have matters to attend to in Jotunheim that could be dangerous if I take you. You're too delicate." Loki stopped outside of the small house's door, releasing his grip on Nat. She wrinkled her nose, looked away, and scoffed.

"About that. Why do you want to destroy Jotunheim? You've already taken the throne and humiliated your brother. What else is there?" Nat asked, crossing her arms.

"I just feel like it."

"... Alright." she responded with a pout. Loki knocked on the door, disappearing seconds later.

Jane opened the door, sighing with what seemed like relief when she realized it was Nat.

"I'm sorry." Nat said, attempting to look as sincerely innocent as possible. It wasn't hard to look sorry, because she did feel bad for some reason. Most likely the sour note she had left on.

It worked, and Jane practically melted.

"Aw, it's okay! Don't be sad, come in. Thor told us you were just a little frustrated, and that you would turn into a sweet little sugar cube after you got back." she said, guiding Nat onto a sofa by her arm. Nat blinked quickly, purely confused.

Thor, who she was meanest to, had said that about her? She almost felt bad for all the years of neglect (and let's be honest, occasional abuse) she put him through. Either he was thick and he thought that was her way of flirting, or he was very forgiving.

"Oh... Um. Where is Thor? And Miss Darcy?" she asked, adding in the brunette for good measure. Jane patted the top of her head.

"Everyone is asleep. You're tired too, I can tell from the rings around your eyes. I'll show you where Thor is sleeping, though." she said with a smile and a wink. Nat smiled politely back, her pale cheeks staining cherry red from embarrassment.

"I guess so. If that's what's going to have to happen." she mumbled, looking down. Jane giggled.

"Oh, you don't have to be shy about it. He told me all about your relationship!"

"Oh. Did he now? Please do take me to my room, I'm pretty tired." Nat said with an exaggerated yawn. Jane giggled, pointing to the door farthest down the hall, before retiring to her own room.

Nat sat alone in the dark for a few moments before she quietly padded to her makeshift bedroom. She shut opened the door just wide enough for her to slide through, but found it pointless. Thor was lying awake (with the unreasonably dim light switched on), staring out the window at the sky.

His head snapped around when Nat shut the door behind her. He tensed, observing her walking around the the opposite side of the bed.

When she made it clear that she wasn't going to punch him in the face, he relaxed.

"I knew you'd be back. You've got little experience with other people, apart from what you know from books." he said with a silent chuckle. Nat wanted to argue, but what Thor had said was true.

"I didn't come back for you. I came back because I want to ensure that I have a ride to Asgard." she said, nuzzling her face into one of the pillows. Thor turned around on his side so that he was facing her.

"Jane told me she would drive me to Mjolnir tomorrow." he said. Nat was more concerned with his closeness to her.

"You're too close."

"This is the only bed in the room, and it's not very big. We have to share." Thor responded with a smug grin, placing his hands comfortably behind his head..

"You can't sleep curled up at the foot?" Nat asked, grimacing.

"I'm not a pet. If anything, you're _my_ pet." he muttered.

Nat allowed a few moments of peace to pass before she aggressively kicked him over the side of the bed.

While he was busy recovering from the shock, Nat was wrapping herself in the blankets and throwing pillows onto the ground for him.

Thor looked up at her with large blue puppy eyes and a pout. She closed her own, a playful smirk tugging at her lips.

"Give me that look all you want. You aren't sleeping anywhere _near_ me while I'm conscious."

* * *

Nat had to chuckle at the tired look on Thor's face the next morning, when Darcy treated them to coffee.

Jane Darcy and Erik, on the other hand, looked at him with puzzled expressions. Nat was sweet and happy, but Thor was nearly falling asleep over his beverage. They shared a room the night before, but one of them obviously slept less than the other.

Darcy looked at her two other companions with a furrowed brow. She sighed.

"Am I really going to be the one to have to ask it? Really, guys?" she groaned, rolling her dark eyes. Jane nodded.

"Yeah, cause I'm certainly not."

"Ugh... Alright. What kind of freaky sex were you guys up to last night?" Darcy asked. Nat's smile dropped abruptly, and Thor was now wide awake, looking as if he had stolen her grin.

"Oh my God! Darcy, that is _not_ what I was going to ask!" Jane panicked. Erik shrugged, clearing his throat.

"That's what I wanted to know, too. I heard something hit the ground pretty hard." he said, avoiding eye contact with them. Nat hid her face in her hands, face glowing red.

"Well, Darcy, all I can say is that this little beauty wore me out..." Thor said, smirking. Nat's eye twitched.

"When are we going to the site?!" Nat cried, cutting him off with a wave of her hands. They laughed at her.

"After we finish the coffee."

"I'm finished."

"Nat, you sort of remind me of this cup. Bitter... yet delicious. C'mon, Thor. I guess we should get going. Bye Dad!" Jane said smiling and giggling.

She, Nat, and Thor walked out to the van, all smiles (except for Nat).

Thor tried to wrap his arm around her shoulders, but Nat punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. She shook her fist (because it seemed like she's just hit a rock, not a human) and whimpered.

"You've pushed your luck far enough. Get in the front seat before I hurt you."

* * *

**Alright, I'm gonna get this figured out now. Who wants Nat to end up with Thor? Let's take a vote!**


	5. Mjolnir

"Alright, you two wait right here. I'll go in there and come right back out. If I'm not out in forty or so minutes, just leave." Thor said as he, Jane, and Nat stooped lower into the bushes in front of the building Mjolnir was believed to be in. Nat roughly grabbed his arm, keeping him from getting away.

"You are a _vile_ and _disgusting_ human being if you think that I am just going to sit here bored, in the rain with some woman I _barely_ know - no offense, Jane - while you go and try to retrieve Mjolnir from that heavily guarded building!" Nat scolded, balling up one of her fists and waving it threateningly in front of Thor. He frowned.

"I have to do this, Nat. Please?"

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing bad will happen. You've my word!"

Jane's eyes darted from the tiny white-haired woman to the large blond-haired man as if she were watching a ping-pong match, and was waiting to see who would win.

Thor cleared his throat and avoided Nat's burning glare.

"This is important to me, Nat. If it worries you that much, you're welcome to come with me." he said, placing his hand over top of her fist (He couldn't afford anymore hits to the face from her; it was bad for his ego).

"I think it would be best if you went with him, actually." Jane said, smiling softly. Nat nodded, rose to her feet, and trailed behind Thor down the hill.

Almost immediately there was a guard pointing a gun in Nat's face.

"What are you doing here?!" he yelled over the sound of the rain. Thor reached around Nat and punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious and stopping anything that could have gone wrong. Nat sniffed, but followed behind her companion closely.  
She hated to admit it, but Loki was right. Thor was pretty good protection.

"Where do you think it is?" Thor whispered, looking back down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm assuming it's in the center of this place. They had to build around it because they couldn't move the hammer. _Stupid_." Nat mumbled the last part under her breath. Karma quickly caught up with her; she slipped in mud soon after the insult.

Thor busied himself with trying not to laugh, but was back to normal in an instant, and they continued making their way to Mjolnir (with an occasional act of butt-kicking on Thor's part). Nat ended up leading Thor, because his sense of direction wasn't something to brag about.

Mjolnir was right in front of them in a matter of moments. Thor looked as if he was filled with the ultimate happiness, but Nat felt a chill up her spine.  
She whirled around and looked up, catching the eye of a man holding what looked to be a bow and arrow. He looked mildly surprised to have been caught, but nowhere near as shocked as Nat was to see him. She sniffed and crossed her arms.

"You're getting wet. It's raining really hard. And you should point that away from us, it's making me very nervous." Nat called to him over the sound of wind and rain (and Thor straining to pick up Mjolnir).

He actually lowered it, snatching off the sunglasses he was wearing to look at her with wide eyes. He spoke into a small device in his hand (Nat couldn't remember what it was called).

Nat smiled softly up at him before turning back to Thor, who had quieted a considerable amount. He was on his knees, looking like he was about to cry. Nat and Thor weren't very close, but at that moment he looked so broken that she was tempted to reach over and tell him everything was okay.

Before she could act on this, she felt hands enclose tightly around her arms, lifting her off of her feet effortlessly. Another set of men grabbed Thor and jerked him out of his sitting position.

"Hey, what are you doing to us?!" Nat cried, kicking her legs so that they didn't dangle so uselessly. One of the men holding her up snickered.

Another man in a suit seemed to materialize out of thin air. He looked at Nat with a furrowed brow, then at the calm God of Thunder beside him.

"... This little thing is what's been terrorizing us?"

* * *

"Don't look so bitter. It's unbecoming." Nat said, voice cracking in the middle of her sentence. She cleared her throat, shifted to a more comfortable position in her seat, and smiled.

Thor sat closely beside her, hunched over and pouting. The man (Who Nat learned was called Agent Coulson) stood across from them, a look of confusion on his face. He was shuffling through a file, looking from the papers to Nat to Thor.

"Can I leave now? The rain smells delightful..." Nat stated, blinking dazedly and and resting her head in her hands. Coulson sighed.

"All right, where did the two of you come from and who trained you? You have British accents, but I assume you trained in Siberia." he stated, crossing his arms. Nat stood up and stretched, which was accompanied by a groan.

"_I_ didn't attack anyone. It was all my... good friend here." she mumbled, rubbing the top of Thor's head. He glared at the ground.

"He looks pretty big and strong. Where did he train?" Coulson finally directed his questions at Nat instead of the unresponsive demigod. Nat crossed her arms behind her back and smiled widely.

"I'd prefer not to answer that." she responded, picking dried mud out of her dirty white hair. Coulson clenched his jaw and shut his eyes.

"Alright. When you're ready to talk, I'll come back. By the way, if your boyfriend here keeps ignoring you, I have an agent who's ass he kicked that wants your number." he said, rolling his eyes and walking through the only door. Nat gagged.

"Not my boyfriend." she spat, looking down at her feet with burning cheeks.

"Obviously."

Nat jumped and squeaked, but calmed down when she realized it was only Loki. Thor's face lit up, and Nat went to throw her arms around him. He grimaced.

"Loki!"

"Brother!"

"Why are you so filthy?" Loki asked, gently pushing her away. Nat giggled and hugged him anyway, despite his protests. He finally sighed and looked at Thor (with Nat still hanging off of his neck).

"Are Nat and I allowed back home yet?" Thor asked. Loki's face fell in such a convincing way that even Nat was terrified for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Thor. Father is dead... You can't return." he whispered.

Nat couldn't even look at Thor. She might not have liked him very much, but she didn't think he deserved to have his heart broken.

"Loki, this is wrong. He's not dead. Can't you stop now before things get too out of hand?" she pleaded in a voice barely above a whisper. Loki softly kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"I love you, Nat, but I will not let you stand between me and my goals. Not a word to Thor, or you will regret it." he responded in an unsettling calm voice. Nat's eyes widened and she looked at the ground.

"I still think you should end things now."

"Just be sure you don't voice your opinions to anyone else."

* * *

_**Sorry for any typos. I'm really tired.**_


	6. Mjolnir (Part Two)

"Nat, how could you hit my brother?!" Thor yelled, jumping out of his chair. He wasn't sure whether to help Loki or leave him to it.

"You might be small, but you hit pretty hard when you want to." Loki stated, clutching his red cheek. and pouting slightly at his lover. She pulled him down to her level and stared directly into his face.

"And I will hit you again. Don't you _ever_ speak to me like that again, do you understand?" she whispered, narrowing her pale eyes. Loki didn't respond immediately. He just sighed and fingered the green scarf around his neck when she released him. She lowered her small fist and crossed her arms over her generous chest.

"Nat? Why did you strike him?" Thor repeated, noticing the vein that popped in Loki's neck. He was beyond angry. Nat shook her head and still ignored the elder.

"These mortals have rubbed off on you." Loki hissed. Nat bit down on her fist to keep from swearing at him.

"Love, the mortals haven't rubbed off on me. I've always been at the bottom of the food chain. It's this. This is all wrong." Nat said, shaking her head. Loki studied her face for a moment before his own softened.

"You're right, Nat. Absolutely right."

"The hell I am! And another!- wait, I'm right?" she stopped in the middle of her rant and looked first at him, then at Thor for confirmation. He blinked in confusion, hoping that watching would give him answers.

"You are right. I'm going to Asgard right now to fix everything. I'm so sorry, love. I was wrong. I hope you can forgive me." Loki purred, holding Nat's hands in his own. Her face flushed, and her lips automatically tilted upward into a smile. She curled her arms around his slender frame and giggled as if they hadn't been fighting less than a moment ago.

"Oh, Loki! I'm so glad!" Nat cried, squeezing her eyes shut. Thor was still in the dark.

"Glad for what? Guys?"

* * *

"Ah, he's one of mine. And the girl, too." Erik stated, pointing at both Thor and Nat.

Nat was being held tightly by the arm, nearly being lifted off of the ground, and Thor's arms were pinned behind his back. The guards each glared evilly at the two of them.

"I dunno, this one's sort of aggressive." Coulson stated, nodding in Thor's direction. Thor rolled his cerulean eyes.

"Steroids! He's been taking a lot lately. That should explain why he's so big too, don't you agree?"

"What are their names?" Agent Coulson asked. Nat frowned at him. He already knew their names. Why was he asking a third time?

"This one is Elizabeth Liddel. And the big lug over here is Lance Blitzbeine. Here are their I.D.'s." Erik said, holding them up. Coulson took them and ran them through a scanner of some sort. Nat saw the negative results, but Coulson didn't say anything about them. He just nodded coolly and handed the cards back to Erik.

"Right, then. Have a good one, Miss Liddel and... Mister Blitzbeine."

* * *

"Fool's too drunk to notice his companion and brother not even twenty feet away." Nat criticized, dipping her finger into her drink. Loki raised an eyebrow at this, but decided to ignore it.

"Yes, well I've decided on a new plan. I've set my sights on something new." Loki said, emerald-colored eyes glinting mischeivously. Nat's plump lips tugged downward into a frown.

"And who will it hurt?" she asked. Loki shook his head.

"Only the people in my way, and they won't be connected to you in any way." he said, rolling his eyes slightly when Thor belched loudly. Nat leaned closer.

"And you swear?"

"You've my word. I don't want to upset you." Loki said, absentmindedly running his thumb over her knuckles. Nat smiled and closed her eyes.

"I guess that's alright, then. What about this plan? It's not like you to just abandon what you've started." she asked. Loki inhaled deeply.

"I'll fake my death, and you'll fake your's. And then things can begin." he said swiftly. Nat took a few sips of her icy beverage, somehow doubting that Loki's new plan would be so simple. But she'd consumed a few too many drinks, and she was warm, and there were more immediate things she felt had to be taken care of.

* * *

_**I'm sorry it's so short!**_


End file.
